


kerupuk

by niigaki



Category: Dia Tanpa Aku
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dia, tanpa aku; matanya menyapu sebuah toples berisi sesuatu yang nampak lebih lezat: kerupuk udang; drabble-ish; abalabalabal; pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kerupuk

Dengan penuh tekad ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ruangan di tengah rumahnya. Bahkan tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu, ia langsung duduk di kursi--tanganny mengangkat tudung penutup meja. Perutnya yang berdemo semenjak tadi membuat dirinya tak mengindahkan seruan sang bibi dari arah dapur.

"CK!"

Ia berdecak penuh kecewa saat melihat apa yang tersedia di balik tudung tadi. Semangkuk nasi putih yang nampak pulen dan masih mengeluarkan uap hangat, sepiring tempe goreng berwarna kecokelatan--dan sepiring tumis kacang panjang.

Bibirnya mencibir dan matanya menatap bengis sayuran yang tak berdosa tersebut. "Udah jelas kacang, masih aja ngaku-ngaku sayur," keluarlah kalimat andalannya.

Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai ganti kacang-panjang-yang-berpura-pura-sebagai-sayur. Bagaimanapun perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi--dan tempe yang tersedia tidaklah cukup.

Kecap adalah yang diharapkan akan ditemukan. Tapi matanya menyapu sebuah toples berisi sesuatu yang nampak lebih lezat.

Kerupuk udang.

"Nyam nyam," Ronald nyengir lebar dan mulai menyendoki nasi, menyiapkan makan siangnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil kerupuk sebagai pelengkap makanannya.


End file.
